lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 987
Report #987 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: SpiritGuard Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Jul 2013 Furies' Decision: The arguments presented do not convince us this is necessary or balanced. Problem: SpiritGuard currently functions with a slight chance to partially absorb a denizen attack. If an attack is absorbed, a spirit from the Spiritsingers entourage will dissipate. With the slight chance of absorption, plus the dissipation of a spirit, this song effect has become little more than a bashing filler effect with just as much negative effects as positive due to the fact that with the loss of spirits, a spiritsingers damage and defensive DMP also decreases. This report seeks to enable SpiritGuard to once again function in a PvP environment since the reasons why it was changed no longer exist. Solution #1: Replace the current effect of SpiritGuard to on a tic, summon a Spiritual Guardian to the Spiritsingers side. When a Spiritsinger takes damage, the damage is transferred to ego, 1:1 ratio. The Spiritual Guardian will fade after being hit. Solution #2: Replace the current effect of SpiritGuard to on a tic, summon a Spiritual Guardian to the Spiritsingers side. When a Spiritsinger is afflicted with a spiritual affliction, the Guardian will block the affliction. The Spiritual Guardian will fade upon absorbing the affliction. Solution #3: Replace the current effect of SpiritGuard with, an active ability, that will turn an Ancestral Watcher into a Spiritual Guardian, who will instead of of announcing the arrival of the enemy, it will knock them down and off balance, AKA knockdown affliction. Cost is 1 power, making it a 2p cost in total. Player Comments: ---on 7/6 @ 17:52 writes: Is solution 1 asking for a forcefield clone that is stopped by targeting an ent? I don't think I can support any of these solutions. ---on 7/7 @ 02:44 writes: You may want to clarify what was changed before, why it was changed, and why that reason is no longer relevant. Solution 1 seems way too strong for me, not only is it ent-based forcefield but unlike psionics you can't burn out which is the main drawback to forcefield. Solution 2 and 3 don't seem overly strong to me but I'm not sure what need its filling. ---on 7/7 @ 04:40 writes: When SpiritGuard was first created it was a skill which intercepted PvP attacks, fullyabsorbing them much like how dodge does. FamiliarGuard was also able to do the same as dodging. SpiritGuard, FamiliarGuard alongside Dodging made a Spiritsinger rather difficult to strike since all three skills stacked. SpiritGuard was envoyed and changed to its current state of partially intercepting damage in PvE only and no longer effects PvP. FamiliarGuard was also envoyed and changed to its current state of intercepting poisons only, not attacks. Dodge was also envoyed and changed to its current state of if the acrobatis prone, you can't dodge, as well as the % to dodge drops considerably ---on 7/7 @ 04:40 writes: When SpiritGuard was first created it was a skill which intercepted PvP attacks, fullyabsorbing them much like how dodge does. FamiliarGuard was also able to do the same as dodging. SpiritGuard, FamiliarGuard alongside Dodging made a Spiritsinger rather difficult to strike since all three skills stacked. SpiritGuard was envoyed and changed to its current state of partially intercepting damage in PvE only and no longer effects PvP. FamiliarGuard was also envoyed and changed to its current state of intercepting poisons only, not attacks. Dodge was also envoyed and changed to its current state of if the acrobatis prone, you can't dodge, as well as the % to dodge drops considerably should you have also just dodged. This report seeks to enable SpiritGuard to once again function in PvP since the reasons why it was changed basically no longer exist. ---on 7/7 @ 04:43 writes: Solution 1 while yes it is similar to forcefield and yes it is somewhat ent based, it will only transfer a single attack once every 10 seconds. Unlike Forcefield which is every attack until the mage burns out. ---on 7/10 @ 10:18 writes: Aha. I missed the tick wording on solution 1. That makes it sound much more acceptable although I worry about delayed big damage skills like mancer skills since those are 10 second timers if I recall, being able to dump all of that into ego is very beneficial unless they are telepaths. ---on 7/11 @ 18:31 writes: Not to mention woodchemantics burst skills that can already be dodged (by the acrobatics dodge skill), reduced by RoAs (when typing is appropriate), and avoided in the usual ways. I'm still not a big fan of these solutions. ---on 7/22 @ 04:38 writes: I disagree with the proposal to add more dodging capability to a class that already has Acrobatics inherently. Blocking damage or afflictions as either of the first two solutions suggest isn't something I support. The current effect is one I feel more preferable than solution 3, so I do not support this either. ---on 7/22 @ 08:01 writes: I was going to change solution 1 but the report finalised itself. So I'd like to propose another choice, Since it is PvE only, leave it strictly PvE but increase the benefit to be the same as that of Beastmastery BodyGuard, where the spirits surrounding the Spiritsinger fully absorb the incoming blow of the denizen. The more spirits surround the Spiritsinger, the more chance of absorbing an attack. Once absorbed, the spirit fades like normal. ---on 7/25 @ 18:47 writes: Solution 1 liimited to pve ---on 7/27 @ 14:17 writes: I'm not sure it's possible to limit things to PvE like that. We've had many conversations in the past re: receiving damage from mobs or players, and we've been told that it's not. I don't really mind changing it a bit as long as it is PvE, but bards do -not- need a forcefield clone (even limited in scope) or any of these other solutions in addition to passive dodging and potentially foppery as far as PvP is concerned. ---on 7/28 @ 07:31 writes: Spiritguard is currently PvE only, it doesn't effect PvP at all. My previous comment, apologies if it came across confusing, but I meant for it as a boost to its current effect, keeping it PvE. ---on 7/31 @ 00:08 writes: Spiritguard used to work in pvp was changed as so many other skills were changed for balance. That doesn't mean that the skill can never have a pvp component, only that should not be similar to the old dodge.